percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Godly: Chapter 4
Godly Chapter 4 Lunch Time for Mr. Malfoy All the gods casually walked into - I did not walk in there. I strutted. The former Olympians walked into the dining hall and sat down in their chairs which looked exactly like their thrones. Hermes grabbed Draco's chair (which was all the way at the end of the 60-feet long table) and swapped it with Zeus'. Zeus looked at Hermes angrily, but Hermes shrugged, knowing that he couldn't do much. Draco sat down on his chair and looked around at everyone else. They all ate stubbornly, nearly cutting the glass plate in half with their forks. Zeus was the most stubborn out of everyone, as Draco could easily tell by his eyes were completed with sparks. Not much as he used to before when he got mad, though. Haha, Zeus. Poseidon as well was mad, as he grabbed out his pocket fish bowl and petted it. Seeing that it rather amused him, Draco brought down a lightning bolt, and planted it right on the fish. Poseidon became quite depressed and sad afterwards. Seriously, what is wrong with that chap? If I was him and my fish was zapped (I would probably be the one to do it, HA!), I wouldn't be upset. In fact, I would be thinking why I even bought that filthy creature. "Alright, everyone, let's have food!" Draco said happily. He snapped his fingers and a great steak came on his plate, with a lemon, and iced tea. He called over Hermes to put a bib on Draco before he ate, which made Hermes feel rather irritated. He began to dig in, until he finally noticed everyone else just sitting there having absolutely nothing on their plates. "Well, everyone? Eat! Or are all of you so stubborn, that you're going to starve yourselves?" Draco snapped at them stubbornly. "Are you an idiot, Draco? You took our power to summon things away too!" Artemis yelled. ...My bad. "So are you going to give it back to us?" she faithfully asked, but she could just tell the answer. "Well, considering you called the king of Olympus an 'idiot', I'm going to say no." Just before all of them sighed, Draco continued. "But I will give the rest of you peasants the ability!" he waved his arms as glitter moved through the air. The gods thought of their favorite food, as it landed on the table—for everybody but Artemis. Maybe if she wasn't such an imbecile of a feminist, she would have food. But whatever. Go hunt your food, Artemis. Even if hunting is a MANLY sport… Gods, I am so masculine. Maybe I should tell her that. Payback for all the times she was a damn piss. "Maybe, Artemis, you could incorporate your manly features, like hunting to hunt your own food. Good idea, no?" Draco asked. He could see her face turning into a bright red strawberry. (WIP) Category:Godly Category:Draco Malfoy - God of the Gods